


Outlander: The White Princess

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17)



Series: Outlander Historic Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander (TV), The White Princess (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois
Summary: After taking King Edward V and Richard, Duke of York to their own time. The Lemaire cousins must protect them in order to return them and help Edward to take his throne.I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER OR DIALOG FROM THE WHITE PRINCESS. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND DIALOG.
Relationships: Arthur de Braose Baron Braose (OC)/Collette Lemaire (OC), Thomas York Earl of Wessex (OC)/Adelaide Lemaire (OC)
Series: Outlander Historic Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132682





	1. Godric's Circle

06 July 1483 to 06 July 2020  
Adelaide Lemaire  
Charles of Wessex (9)  
Isibeal of Wessex (3)  
Unborn Baby Wessex (1st Trimester, Unknown)  
Bridget Lemaire  
Nicholette Lemaire  
Emilia of Norfolk (5)  
Alba of Norfolk (5)  
Unborn Baby Norfolk (9 months)  
Edward V (12)  
Richard, Duke of York (10)

22 August 2022 to 22 August 1485 **  
**Adelaide Lemieux  
Charles of Wessex (11)  
Isibeal of Wessex (5)  
Elizabeth of Wessex (2)  
Bridget Lemieux  
Nicolette Lemieux  
Emilia of Norfolk (7)  
Alba of Norfolk (7)  
Xavier of Norfolk (2)  
Edward V (15)  
Richard, Duke of York (13)


	2. Chapter 2

**06 July 2020**   
**Near Ware, UK**

"What are we to do now, Lady Mother." Charles asked Adelaide.

"First, you guys can't call us, Lady Mother."

"What should I call you?" Little Isibeal wondered.

"Mum."

"Do we call you that too?" Alba asked Collette excitedly.

"Yes."

"Honestly though, what do we do now?" Bridgit inquired, "How are we supposed to get to Hogwarts? We have no horses or brooms and we look like." She gestured to her clothing.

"Well, we have our wands. That's most important. So one of us walks to the nearest town and gets brooms or horses." Adelaide said.

"With what money?"

"Right. Um...Maybe this one time we don't pay."

"Best make that two of us," Collette explained, "We are back in our time. A woman walking alone in the early morning."

The cousins shuddered before Addie went on, "Okay Bridgit and I will go to Ware. Hopefully there is a witch or wizard there who can help."

Addie began walking down the hill when Bridgit said, "One sec, Addie." Bridgit tore off half her skirt and chemise so it formed a knee length skirt, "That's better. Let's go!"

* * *

**Mid-Afternoon**

Addie and Bridgit were lucky enough to find a small wizarding shop in a hidden area of Ware. But, it was closed. In fact every store in town was closed. And the streets were dead.

"Did the apocalypse happen while we were gone?" Bridgit wondered.

"I don't know but it creeps me out," Addie answered, "Okay, we'll need," She counted in her head, "Five brooms."

"How do you plan to get them?"

Addie pulled out some jewelry from her skirts, "I may have hidden this before they arrested me."

"Damn girl! You know what to do in a crisis."

Addie smiled before pulling her wand and pointing to the door, " _Alohomora."_

The girls then raced in grabbed a few brooms each, Addie dropped the jewelry onto the closest counter and they raced out. Locking the door behind them.

* * *

"How much longer now?" Isibeal asked her aunt for the thousandth time.

Collette sighed and looked up before answering excitedly, "Right now. Look."

"Mum!" The three year old ran to her mother as Addie landed near their spot.

Addie hugged her daughter tight, "Hello, my love."

"How'd it go." Collette asked as she and their group came over.

"Weird," Bridgit answered, "It was like a ghost town."

"That is weird, even for a village that size."

Before they could delve into it more, Addie urged them all to get ready to leave, "Now, you boys," Addie pointed to her son and the young king, "You fly in between us and stay close. No playing."

"We will stay near you, Aunt Adelaide." Edward stated importantly.

Addie shared a broom with her daughter, next to her was her son Charles. Then Bridgit and Emilia (who favored her Aunt Bridgit). With the Prince and his brother beside her and at the end sat Collette and Alba. With a countdown they kicked off and headed for Scotland.

* * *

**That Night**   
**South Yorkshire**

As the sun went down, the girls signaled for a landing. They found a nice spot away from prying eyes to spend the night. They couldn't have a fire, for fear someone would see and come looking. None must know they were there and the York children could not learn of the future advancements.

As they settled for the night, Addie noticed the young King slept apart from them. Worried for his mental state she left her daughter in the arms of Charles and went over, "Are you well, Your Grace?"

"Please, Aunt Adelaide don't change now."

"Very well, Little Prince."

He turned to her, sat up against the tree he'd picked to sleep beside and opened his arms, "Can you sing the song?"

"Now, you know King's don't get bedtime lullabies."

"Please."

Addie noticed then, the King was crying, "Very well, Little Prince," She joined him against the tree and pulled the Young King into her arms, as they had done a hundred times before and started the old familiar song from her favourite Disney movie:

_"_ _A dream is a wish your heart makes_   
_When you're fast asleep_   
_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_   
_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_   
_Your rainbow will come smiling through_   
_No matter how your heart is grieving_   
_If you keep on believing_   
_The dream that you wish will come true_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_   
_When you're fast asleep_   
_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_   
_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_   
_Your rainbow will come smiling through_   
_No matter how your heart is grieving_   
_If you keep on believing_   
_The dream that you wish will come true_ _"_

By the time Addie had finished the final verse, her Little Prince was fast asleep. She laid him down and retreated back to her spot.

* * *

**Days Later**   
**Hogwarts Castle**

They landed right beside Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

"My goodness!" He hugged all three at once, "Why if it ain't the Lemaires! What brings you this far north?"

"We must see Headmistress McGonagall, but we can't go to the castle." Bridgit answered.

"Why not? Only the teachers up there now."

"We know, but they'll be preparing for the school year," Addie said, "We don't want to disturb."

"No' much to prepare for," When the girls shared a look of confusion, "You know whats going on, unless you been living under a rock for the last year."

"Not a rock. But we haven't exactly been here."

It was then that Hagrid realized what they wore and that they had company with them, "Are ye sayin' you weren't _here?"_ With dawning realization he started, "I'll get the Headmistress for you. You can't be ill, so go on in and make yerself at home. Yer, er _friends_ too."

Hagrid tore off for the castle as the cousins ushered the children inside. After the initial awe at the size of everything, the questions about Hagrid and what was happening the cousins set to making tea and some food for the children. They had just finished eating some toast and jam when Hagrid returned with the Headmistress.

"I can take the young ones out to play," When Edward didn't move, Hagrid said to him, "You too kid."

"I am not a kid, Sir." He replied kindly.

Hagrid looked to Addie, who crossed the room to Edward and whispered in his ear, "Please keep an eye on the children, Little Prince. You know how your cousins enjoy your company," Edward nodded, grabbed Isibeal's hand and went out with the others, "Thank you, Hagrid."

"My pleasure, Addie."

While Bridgit hugged McGonagall tight, Addie got her a cup of tea and the four sat down to discuss, "I hope you got my letter." Bridgit asked.

"Many years ago," McGonagall answered, "When Severus found it as Headmaster he passed it to me. But, I only recently opened it."

"Thank god it worked, I wasn't sure." Addie added.

"Can we all not pretend something weird is happening?" Collette started.

"Yes, time travel is-" McGonagall answered.

"Not that!" Collette was tired and VERY pregnant, she had few nerves left, "We were able to fly undetected across the country, every place we saw was a ghost town and Hagrid said we couldn't be sick."

"Oh," McGonagall said surprised, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"There's a global pandemic. Not even St. Mungo's can cure it yet. It got so bad we closed the school."

"Then it must be bad."

"It is," McGonagall took a sip of her tea before she started, "I thought about your predicament. I understand the children can't learn of our time?"

"No," Addie answered, "It's too risky."

"Well then, you can all move into the castle."

"But we need to be here for two years. You can't keep Hogwarts closed for us." Bridgit urged.

"I'm not going to," She answered, "The fact of the matter is, I don't plan on opening the school until there is definitive proof it is safe. With the number of students we have, and the fact they come from all over the UK and Ireland, I don't want to take the risk. They won't have a vaccine till next year and even then it'll take another to work. This works for both of us. The children will be safe from the illness, as none of us have had it. Madam Pomfrey can test you all before you enter the castle. They can live the way they are used to and still be educated. The whole administration is at your disposal."


	3. Chapter 3

Babies born between 2020 and 2022  
Xavier, Baron Braose (b. July 2020)  
Elizabeth of Wessex (b. March 2021)

* * *

**22 August 2022**   
**Hogwarts Castle**

The past two years had gone by with no issues. The children had all been given the best education and the young King was ready to take back his crown. With bittersweet goodbyes the cousins lead their family back to Ware, ready to return to their home.

* * *

**24 August 1485**

The flash of gold had excited the two toddlers in their company. But all was forgotten by Collette when she saw her husband standing outside the circle with happy tears streaming down. But, Addie's was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Thomas?" Addie was scared to death, afraid that the times had taken him.

"Court," Arthur answered as he hugged his children, "He is trying to solidify a place in Henry Tudor's court to aid us."

With horses at the ready, the cousins and their family headed for their home in London.

* * *

Waiting at Braose Manor outside London was Thomas, Earl of Wessex. He raced over to his bride, who nearly jumped from her horse to him. But could not for she held a young girl on the horse.

Addie grabbed her daughter and rushed to her husband's arms. Kissing him with all the passion she could muster, "Who is this he asked?" as the other children ran up for greetings.

"Thomas. This is your daughter, Elizabeth."

"How?"

"Aunt Adelaide was with child when we went through." Edward answered, he stood behind his Aunt, waiting.

"Edward?" Thomas asked shocked, when he came to his senses, he kneeled before his King, "Your Grace."

Edward reached for his uncle, "Edward to you always, Uncle."

* * *

**Palace of Westminster**

_Your Grace,_

_Elizabeth, we have returned. Your_ _R_ _oses are healthy and ready. We will care for them until you are able to receive them. We send all our love and prayers._

_Adelaide, Countess of Wessex_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Grafton**   
**24 August 1485**

Elizabeth of York, Lizzie as she was known, stood at the lake of Grafton with memories flooding in her head. Her heart had been left on the battlefield of Bosworth days before and now her future was gone. At least the future she wished for.

The sounds of riders pulled Lizzie from her moment. Picking up her skirts she raced to the house, "Mother!" she called as she entered her mother's childhood home, "Mother, soldiers are coming!"

"I thought we would have longer." Dowager Queen Elizabeth answered.

"It is the Tudors, then?"

"Or what passes for his army." With a sigh Elizabeth turned to her girls, "Get dressed, Lizzie like we planned. Go to the hiding spot."

Lizzie and Cecily hastened their little sisters to dress and pulled them towards a small amount of safety. Elizabeth scratched a short note, folded it and labeled its address. She crossed the room to a small bird cage, letting out the owl and sending it off. After having changed she followed her daughters.

Lizzie hid with her sisters as the soldiers tore through the Rivers home.

" _I can smell the women."_

Lizzie heard them say in French as they came towards them, she moved to protect her sisters, her wand safely hidden between her breasts, ready if need be. She shouted at the men in their language, " _Get back from us. Get back!_ " One of the frenchmen grabbed her by the arm, "I am Princess Elizabeth of York! I am betrothed to King Henry Tudor and he will kill you if you lay a hand on us."

"King Henry sent us here to fetch you back to London." Sir William Stanley informed her.

"By the hair, if need be," His brother Thomas added, "He didn't specify a method."

"There is no need for that..." Elizabeth said, as she entered the dining room, "Sir Thomas Stanley. Sir William," She greeted them, "We will come willingly, of course. We have been waiting to be summoned."

Thomas Stanley lead the Dowager Queen and her daughters outside where horses were being prepared. As Lizzie readied to leave she spoke to her mother, "So, this is how he treats the woman he expects to make his queen? I thought he would at least show some respect."

"It's intended as a show of strength, but it only goes to show his weakness if he stoops to bully girls. Perhaps the worst is yet to come."

"What could be worse than killing my poor Richard?"

"Lizzie," her mother chastened, "you must not speak of it. No one must know what has passed between the two of you."

Lizzie kneeled down to whisper to her mother, "Any more news on our Roses?"

"No," she answered sorrowfully, "But we must pray to God they thrive."

* * *

**Braose Estate**

_Wessex,_

_We are set upon by Tudor men. We will be at the Palace for now._   
_Wait for more._

_The White Queen_

Thomas finished reading the letter out to the packed hall of family, his youngest daughter in his lap.

"So we wait? For what?" Collette asked, "Some plan?"

"Edward is fifteen," Bridgit started, "He's completed his muggle and magical education. We have to find a way to safely teach him how to lead an army. To fight."

"We can't do that here." Adelaide said.

None in the room could contradict her. And none had any ideas to speak of.

* * *

**Palace of Westminster**

Lizzie and her family were lead back into what had been her home for most of her life. She was more than shocked at what she found, "My cousins are here. And my aunt and uncle."

The Duke of Suffolk, his wife Eliza of York, son John, mother in law Duchess Cecily and Maggie Plantagenet all walked towards Lizzie and her mother. While Teddy, the Earl of Warwick, ran to his cousin, "Lizzie."

"Teddy," Lizzie hugged her youngest cousin. He was so special to her. No matter what age, he would remain a child in his mind.

"Teddy, come back!" Maggie called after her brother, who moved to Cecily.

"Teddy."

A groom stood to help Elizabeth down from her horse, "Your Grace." He whispered.

"Thank you, Ned" Elizabeth walked over to her extended family, all now in the same predicament as she.

"Dear God, save us." Eliza cried, "My brothers are all dead and now we shall be next."

"He dates his kingship from the day before the battle, so we are all named traitors." The Duke informed them.

"But he cannot simply--"

"Well, he has." Eliza cut off her niece, "And Parliament has allowed it."

"Or his mother did!" Duchess Cecily started, "That woman's waited half her life to take her vengeance on the House of York."

"I am so sorry for your sons. The England we once knew is gone, and with it chivalry and honor."

"We are Yorks, Eliza." Elizabeth proclaimed, "We do not quake in fear. We must see how this plays out."

Sir William and another man had come to greet them, "You will appear before the king." The young man lead them towards the palace.

As they followed, Maggie grabbed tight her brother's hand, "You must not speak unless I tell you to, dear Teddy."

Lizzie watched as the Tudor men pushed starving peasants about, as though they cared naught for the suffering of England.

Thomas Stanley met them inside the Palace and lead them through their former home, as York banners were being removed. The last signs of Richard III's reign.

"There is to be no welcome for the promised Queen of England?" Elizabeth asked Stanley, "The king has lost his manners?"

"He will see you when he's seen the traitors. The others who loved Richard." He looked directly at Lizzie.

Stanley led them to a shabby suite with only one bed. No more made up then the crypt in Westminster Abbey, "These are not the queen's rooms."

"The king's mother, my wife, has those, as First Lady of the Court. I'll bring some ladies to attend you." Stanley let them alone but for a few moments while he went to find some ladies who could spy for the King's Mother.

"Perhaps he does not need me as he means to wed his mother." Lizzie joked.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Elizabeth finished her letter as her eldest came over to see, "Who is it to?"

"Shh, they are awake."

"Who is it to?"

"Braose," Elizabeth answered, "Now that we are here, our Roses must leave. We must pray they make it safe."

"But how will you deliver it?"

With an assured smile, Elizabeth tucked the letter in her pocket, "Come now, time to ready for chapel."

With the littlest of the Princesses ready, they left the room. Only for Elizabeth to realize, just close enough to an exit to the gardens, that she had forgotten her prayer book. Lizzie offered to retrieve it, and their 'ladies' were so swept up in the change they were unaware the the Dowager Queen had left the castle. With her skirt pulled up like a cloak, Elizabeth raced for the stables and a loyal subject who worked there.

"Your Grace." Ned bowed, surprised at her presence.

"Your blood will wash the stable floor if the new king sees you bend your knee to me."

"You will always be the Queen of England in my eyes. You and the king were very kind to me."

"And is this new King kind?" Ned did not answer, so Elizabeth continued, "Will you do my bidding, Ned? I would not ask if it were not important." She pulled forth some coin. which Ned first refused, "You will need to pay the messenger. Take this letter, find an honest man to deliver it outside London. No one must know," She took her wedding band and placed it in Ned's hand, "When you have news, send this to me...I will come and find you."

* * *

**Braose Manor**

_Take my_ _R_ _oses to Burgundy. There they can thrive. While in the North one should inquire as to who remains White._

The letter had been simple and straight to the point. It had taken Arthur sometime to find a Burgundian ship as the new King had closed trade with them. Today, he and Collette were to say farewell to their children as they left for the North, and Adelaide, Thomas, Bridgit and all the children left for Burgundy.

"We shall see each other soon my loves." Collette kissed her children goodbye as the large party boarded the ship for the safe shores of York loving lands.

* * *

**Westminster Abbey**   
**18 January 1486**

"'Humble and penitent' may be damned. 'Hidden and patient.' That will be my motto." Elizabeth of York declared before entering the church and being wed to Henry VII, King of England.


	5. Chapter 5

**February 1486**   
**Palace of Mechelen, Duchy of Burgundy**

"Addie!" Bridgit called as she searched the castle for her cousin, many servants stopped and bowed as she ran by, pausing near a maid she asked, " _Have you seen the Countess of Wessex?_ "

" _Yes, my lady. She is in the closed study._ " The young girl curtsied and left.

Bridgit made her way there as she remembered their first day in Burgundy.  
 ****

**\--**

**Late September 1485**   
**Burgundy**

They had travelled for a month, Bridgit sick to death of the waves and smells that existed with sea travel, when her family finally arrived at the great Duchy of Brittany. She knew some about the place, Addie had researched and educated them on it back home. They needed to know the customs and courtesies if they found the need to stay there. And they did, it was the only place safe to continue raising the young King for his throne.

None was more shocked than Thomas when he saw his sister, Margaret of York, had come to meet them on the dock. Out of all his siblings, even Edward, he was closest to Margaret. And she to him. He had given her away at her wedding, and they both had cried the day he left her in Burgundy. Now, they were together again.

"My dearest brother!" Margaret called as she dismounted her horse and ran to hug him. Pulling him up from his bow to do so, "None of that. You are family," Spying the young women behind him she moved to Addie, "You must be his bride, The Countess of Wessex."

Adelaide curtsied low, then replied, "Adelaide, Your Grace."

"Adelaide, how beautiful." The Duchess' smile faltered.

"May I introduce my cousin, Lady Bridgit of Pratchett."

"Pratchett, never heard of it."

"It is in the very small Kingdom of Carr, sister." Thomas explained, "Adelaide was the youngest daughter of the King of Carr. Now she is a Countess."

"You found yourself a Princess. How lucky you are brother," Moving towards the children she asked, "And they are."

Adelaide urged all the young ones forward, "These three," she pointed out, "Are our children. Charles, Baron Tewkesbury. Lady Isibeal of Wessex and Lady Elizabeth of Wessex."

The girls curtsied, and Charles bowed low to his aunt, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace."

"Aunt Margaret, please."

Continuing on Addie showed off Collette's children, "These are Ladies Alba and Emilia of Norfolk and their younger brother Xavier, Baron Braose."

"Arthur's children," Thomas explained, "He and Adelaide's other cousin, Collette, are furthering our efforts in the north."

"I see," Passing them all Margaret curtsied, which shocked all in her company, "Your Grace, King Edward. It is a privilege to have you and your brother Richard in my court," she turned back to Thomas, "A privilege to have all of you in fact. You can finish your education in my court, and since I am aware of how special all these children are, I have had a section of the castle closed down for your uses. As we know education is most important."

\--

Bridgit reached the portion of the castle, passing through the now closed up wall. It was not where the staff assumed it to be. As far as they could tell, a door stood there locked with only one key that Adelaide had. A simple spell that protected them all.

The corridor she found herself in was long and lit only by torches. It had four rooms they were able to make use of. It had been an apartment for a small noble family some years before, and opened to a portion of courtyard that no windows looked into, allowing them to teach flight and apparation without fear; leaving some space for a small greenhouse.

Bridgit checked the first three room, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against The Dark Arts, before finding Addie in the Potions room. She shook her head thinking she should have checked there first, "Addie! You've had an owl."

Adelaide stood from her desk and crossed the room to receive the letter from her cousin, "Lizzie has wed Henry Tudor," reaching deep in her pockets Adelaide retrieve a few sheets of parchment with dates and events scribbled on it, "It seems everything is right on time. Arthur should be born by September and we can go from there."

* * *

"Keep at it," Thomas said to his young nephews before turning to their sparring partners, " _Remember, be hard on them."_

Thomas had been overseeing the training of Edward and Richard since their arrival, while his sister still refused to mount an army for them. Her step-daughter, Mary of Burgundy, the true ruler with her husband Maximilian would not do anything without Margaret's consent. As such they were without the aid they required. Every night Thomas prayed that Arthur and Collette were having better luck.

* * *

**Lizzie's Chambers**   
**After the Procession leaves**

"At last!" Lizzie exclaimed as her grandmother, the Duchess Cecily, joined them, "I thought they'd never let you come."

"Yay! Granny Ceci! Will you play a game?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Yes," Duchess Cecily answered as she took the seat across from her granddaughter and pulled Teddy into her lap, "I cannot stay here with you, Lizzie."

"You can, or I will make them!"

"No, it's...It's my choice. I'm leaving."

"But you can't..." Lizzie cried.

"England is too changed. I never thought I'd say this to you nor to anyone, but...I am afraid."

"What of?"

"They're barbarians. I am so sorry, Lizzie, for your plight," The Duchess stood, and kissed her granddaughter upon the cheek, "Oh, you are so beautiful. You had such promise."

"And I still do."

"Your faith must rest with our Roses now," She whispered to Lizzie before heading for the door, "I am going to my daughter's palace in Burgundy. At least there, there will be something to drink."

* * *

**Letter from Elizabeth to Francis Lovell**

_To Francis Lovell._

_Lizzie wrote to you to meet her but both of us have been held here in Westminster against our wishes. The Tudors are an outrage. They have no claim to the throne and yet they force themselves upon it with a swagger that must make God in heaven weep. They are a canker that must be cut out before it has a chance to spread. I'm told you are a loyal Yorkist. And if you are,_ _then I beg you, show your colors now. Find the Earl and Countess of Norfolk, they remain near you. The Stafford lords will help you. They've opposed Tudor already. Please do our bidding, Lovell. Do it for me. Do it, and we'll put Edward Plantagenet on the throne and a white rose will_   
_grace England once again._

_Queen Elizabeth_

* * *

**Yorkshire**   
**Days Later**

"It's just not right!" Collette started, "To kill a man like that. What happened to the plan for an invasion. What is Elizabeth thinking?"

"He'll have to die anyway." Arthur rationalised

"Yes, but at the hands of our Rose. Or it means nothing."

The couple waited outside the City of York for a contact, they had been in Yorkshire for months and had put together a fair amount of Loyal Yorkist. Now they looked further north, as Margaret of York had refused her army.

"Lord Norfolk," A man, heavy set with just as heavy an accent ended their conversation.

"Yes, you must be Lord Gordon." Arthur answered, "What news have you from King James?"

* * *

**Throne Room**   
**Post Progress**

"You have poor Bishop Morton fearful of Witchcraft!" Henry yelled.

He and his bride were alone in the room.

"He should be, with the way he treats me." Lizzie answered, shock plain on the King's face, "You have aright to know, as our child will be born a Witch or Wizard."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**20 September 1486  
Palace of Westminster**

Lizzie of York paced her room in a pain she never could have imagined, she had gone into labour early that morn. Her sister Cecily and cousin Maggie tried to help.

"Is he coming, Lizzie?" Her young cousin asked.

"I'll get Lady Margaret." Cecily left her family in Lizzie's chambers with the ladies who had been appointed to the soon to be Queen.

With another cry they fled from the room as Lizzie spoke to Maggie, "I wish our aunts were here. They'd have some potion or spell to help." Cecily returned promptly with the King's Mother, who proceeded to pray. "I am afraid! I need my mother."

"Push harder, Lizzie!" Cecily urged.

"Please, get me my mother," Lizzie begged, "Open the shutters, I need daylight."

"Just do what Lady Margaret says."

The birth kept getting harder as Lizzie refused to push. She couldn't let go of her son, once he was born he would belong to Henry and the Tudors.

The midwives whispered with Cecily, who went to inform Lady Margaret, "They say they need to toss her in a blanket, to loosen the baby."

"No!" Lady Margaret ordered, "You will not do that."

"But she isn't pushing hard enough."

"Lizzie, listen to me." The King's mother urged her from the bed to stand at the end, holding onto the straps that were brought for her, "You must push this baby out or you will be made to suffer as I was."

"I can't." The King's wife sobbed.

"When I gave birth to Henry, I was just a girl. I thought I would die from the pain. But I knew it was my destiny and my child, if he would live..." Lizzie moaned as LAdy Margaret comforted her, "...would be King of England because God wished it. You will give us the heir that Henry needs to save him from his enemies. Do you understand?"

Lizzie sat on the nearest chair and pushed with all her might, her son appeared to the world as Maggie said, "Yes, yes, he's here. He's here, Lizzie, I can see him."

A baby's cry rang throughout the small room, Arthur, Prince of Wales was born at last.

"Give him to me." The King's mother ordered before Lizzie could even hold her son.

* * *

**Letter from Elizabeth to Margaret of York**

To my sister-in-law in Burgundy. We need your help  
for freedom. My Lizzie is two months in her confinement  
and he will not let me be with her. He slaughtered your brother Richard on the battlefield, and now he locks Edward Plantagenet in the Tower. He would kill my Roses without a thought. If you are a York, rise up with us against him and wage war.

* * *

Addie

Bridgit

**A Week Later  
Burgundy Throne Room**

"Jasper Tudor and Lord Strange?" Duchess Cecily sounded angered as her daughter informed her they were to have visitors from England in Burgundy.

"I take it you refused them?" Adelaide asked her sister-in-law. She stood in the Burgundian throne room. Her husband and cousin by her side.

"I did not reply." Margaret of York answered, "But my spies tell me they're sailing anyway."

"The very man who led the Tudor army. You must stand with Elizabeth and fight them. You cannot sit back any longer, Duchess." Francis Lovell urged.

"My sister may do anything she wishes." Thomas warned the man.

"So you would tell me what to do now, just as England seeks to?" The Duchess spoke pointedly, "Just because you failed to kill the King while you were standing right beside him. My choice...is to remain a thorn in Henry Tudor's side. As I've been doing for so many happy months. Which is why I grant you safety at my court. If they come, I will refuse to see them and then they will go." The duchess moved to leave as her step-daughter and grandkids came in, "Ah, Mary."

MAry watched her step-mother leave the room and then addressed her family, "My step-mother has not mourned her brother King Richard. She will not even speak of it. She thinks that she can hide here and the world will stay outside."

"Well, she is wrong. The time has come to be a York, and take a stand." Duchess Cecily stated.

"Without her army we won't have a large enough force to take on the Tudors." Bridgit added.

"I know that." Mary started, "Max and I have attempted to convince her. But until she grieves..." Mary turned to Thomas, "Perhaps, Lord Wessex, you could help her."

"I will try, Your Grace."

* * *

**Weeks Later  
**

Addie

Edward, Richard and the Norfolk children hide with Bridgit in the school rooms, while Adelaide and Thomas stood in the Throne room of the Mechelen Palace in prominent places. Addie with her daughters in front of her, stood next to Mary. While Thomas and Charles stood to the left of Duchess Cecily, both ready to face down Jasper Tudor.

"It is good of you to take the time to see us, Your Graces." Tudor bowed.

"Well, you have come all this way." Mary replied.

Max snapped his fingers to alert the servant that stood nearby before offering, "Would you take some wine?"

"We have so much to drink." Duchess Cecily mewed.

"You have lost something, My Lord?"

"The Duchess doesn't join us?" Jasper asked.

"She doesn't wish to lay eyes on the man who beat her brother to an early death on Bosworth Field." Duchess Cecily informed them.

"With respect, Duchess," Lord Strange began, "without a death the battle wouldn't end."

"We are sorry for her loss. And to you too, Duchess Cecily." Jasper spoke turned to Wessex, "As well to you, Thomas. We commend his soul to God."

"How good of you to say so after all this time." Cecily answered

"Let's move to business." Max ordered.

"We will respect the Duchess and her grief. Our business may come later, when she's ready, if you will grant us leave to stay until that time." Jasper asked of the young Archduke.

"Maximillien?" His wife urged.

Max smiled affirmation to the English envoys, who bowed to those present.

"Les enfants, venez avec moi. (Children, come with me.)" Mary urged.

Adelaide nodded to her own children, and they followed Mary out.

* * *

**Mechelen Courtyard**

"I wonder how happy our King will be to learn that Wessex and his bride still live?" Strange asked Jasper as they strode out to the courtyard.

"Whatever he feels, I doubt he will be able to claim the name Wessex much longer."

* * *

**Bridgit**

****

"I can't do this!" Bridgit kept telling Adelaide, "I'm not a seductress. That's Collette's job."

"Well, Collette isn't here." Addie was moving about her cousin, attempting to tie the dress to her. Bridgit had used polyjuice potion to appear as one of the servant girls who, though she was as beautiful as Bridgit she was young enough to turn the eye of Lord Strange. She stopped in front of her cousin, placed her hands on Bridgit's shoulders and attempted to comfort her, "Look at me." Bridgit obeyed, "You can do this, I believe in you. And, Collette would be proud of you."

Bridgit exhaled the breath she was unaware she'd held in and walked confidently into the courtyard to gain information from Strange.

* * *

"Ahem, Duchess." Jasper waited outside the curtains that covered Margaret's outdoor throne.

"Leave us." She ordered her ladies.

Jasper entered and bowed low, "Your court is very beautiful. I thought when I returned to England I'd be happy to leave Europe well behind me. I miss the light."

"But the light is not why you are here. Enough playacting. Please relay your message from your king." Margaret was well and truly done with the English knight.

"King Henry sent a gift. As a token of his friendship." Jasper passed a small leather pouch to the Duchess who opened it, "A sovereign--a coin of solid gold, and the King himself is rendered on the front."

"Perhaps he fears his reign will be so short, he must have permanence."

"The King feels most confident in his reign and would have peace with Burgundy. He wishes to return your trading rights and forge new alliances between our nations."

"Oh. So, now it hurts him to lose his gold and ships, he finds it in his heart to be our ally?" Margaret stood.

"When Henry was in exile, you tried to hand him to your brother for execution. You cannot be surprised that when he won the throne he sought to punish you."

"No, not surprised. He spent his life in brothels and in cow-sheds. What would he know of politics?" Margaret chuckled, "Or pain. Who has he lost? I have lost three brothers, and a father and a husband. This war has cost him nothing." Her voice broke as unwanted tears began falling.

* * *

Margaret came upon Jasper Tudor watching Lord Strange play with her grandchildren, "You should have told me that your friend is such a marvelous court jester."

"Oh, he's no friend of mine. But then, I think you know that. I'm sorry for my clumsiness. I did not mean to cause you pain."

"Will you walk?" Margaret urged. She and Jasper strode beside on another still watching the events in the courtyard, "I thought you would be celebrating. My spies tell me Henry has a son."

"So, you know, then, that Henry's position is much stronger. There will be alliances, a betrothal for the Prince. And, uh...should we choose a French princess and make our peace with them?"

"And France is the enemy on our doorstep, and so you would wage war on us with them. But if we are already fighting you, what difference does it make?" Margaret surmised.

"You are decided then?"

"I have no love of war. But I cannot like your king."

"You do not know him. And you have too strong a mind to let the past or old scores sway you. Nor would you let the words of exiles." Jasper paused a moment, "Henry won at Bosworth fairly. In fact, he was the outside chance."

"I think that he has you to thank for that."

"I was by his side throughout the battle and since he was a child. I am heart and soul for Henry. I would give my life for him."

"What does he do to inspire such loyalty?"

"When he has a goal, he does not waiver. He was brave in exile, he is strong. He has greater loyalty than any man I've ever known.

"Then he would make someone a very fine dog."  
  
"Duchess." Jasper began, "I know that you have Europe on your side and that you do not  
need England." He sighed, "I'm not a politician, or a lawyer. I don't have clever words. I am a man of war, and while I have not lost my kin to it, I've lost my life. The good years when I should have--"

"What?"

"I cannot bring your brothers back." He comforted, "But if we strike out for peace, then we can see that no one else you love is stolen from you."

* * *

**Letter for Lizzie to her mother**

_Dear Mother,_

_Please send word that you are safe and well in Bermondsey Abbey. Our plans are in disarray. My Aunt and Uncle in Burgundy have been stripped of their titles by my husband. Teddy is still in the tower and Henry refuses to release him. How can I help our Roses now? I need your help and guidance._

_Your daughter, Lizzie._

* * *

**25 November 1487  
**

**Westminster Abbey**

"Lizzie, the message came to Ned from your mother." Maggie informed her cousin as they made their way to Lizzie's coronation, "It was recited. She says that you should go to her. That she will bribe a monk to let you slip into the abbey."

"On my coronation day?"

"She says you must write to Burgundy and say they must bring war. But, Lizzie..."

"How will that help Teddy? 

"Or your baby Arthur?"

**Elizabeth's message**

_Tell my daughter if a letter came from her, the Queen of England, Henry Tudor's own wife, then she would persuade the Duchess. Tell her to remember who she is--descendant of the water goddess Melusina, and a true, white York. Tell her that I love her and I miss her and I need her._

Lizzie walked through the Abbey to the throne, feet bare and regaly dressed. She was anointed, then crowned Queen of England.

* * *

**Burgundy**

"Oh." Bridgit comforted, "Lord Strange, oh, you look most sad." 

He had lost yet another game to the Burgundian heirs.

"There was no game that you could win?" Mary asked.

"They are your children. We are your guests." Strange replied, "Of course I let them win."

"Poor Lord Strange." The Duchess chuckled, "Come. If it makes you feel better, we will have one race. And you will at least win something."

"I wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself."

"I believe that I can ride one race. We go to the far tree and come back. D'accord? (okay?)." The Lord nodded in agreement, "Parfait! (perfect!)"

They mounted their horses and proceed to ride at full speed. Somehow, near the far tree, Mary fell from her horse and didn't move. Adelaide, Thomas and Bridgit ran as fast as their legs could carry them over to the Young Duchess.

"No one touch her!" Adelaide called out, "Clear everyone away."

"Just help her!" Margaret screamed.

"Unless you want to be known for supporting the use of Witchcraft in your court, clear everyone away." Addie whispered to Margaret, who then proceeded to order about the guards. 

Everyone was sent away before Addie began to examine Mary for injuries. Despite having had Leukemia at a young age, it had been a blessing in disguise. As Addie had gotten close to the school's healer who had, in Addie's abundance of free time, taught her advanced healing magic and help indulge her love of potions.

It took her sometime, but Addie finally determined that Mary broke her back. Despite the harm that could come from moving Mary, Addie was well aware how it would look to have the girl be suddenly healed, so she, Bridgit, Thomas and Max carefully carried Mary into her bedchamber. Addie would have to heal every bone of the spine individually, which would take some time. And Mary would have a lot of work ahead of herself.

Outside the chamber Bridgit informed Margaret and Max of the diagnosis. Margaret blamed only one person for the harm that had come to the person she was closest to: Lord Strange. In that moment she vowed to kill Henry Tudor and place her nephew on the Throne of England.


	7. Chapter 7

**The White Princess Episode 4: The Pretender does not occur in this story with the exception of the following scenes**

* * *

**Days Later  
Palace of Westminster**

Lizzie was willing to be intimate with Henry that morning. He had comforted her the night before when she felt the need for human contact. All was for naught when Lady MArgaret burst into the room.

"Your Uncle has returned from Burgundy." Henry did not move and so Margaret ordered him, "Quickly now." And left the room.

"That doesn't annoy you? Just a door between your room and hers?" Lizzie said exasperated.

"Something is wrong."

The King and Queen dressed quickly and made their way to the King's offices.

"How could it have gone so wrong?" Henry asked Jasper.

"When the girl was injured so severly-"

"Who's been injured?" Lizzie asked.

"Your aunt's step-daughter, Mary."

"It was an accident," Lord Strange reported, "Yet, they blamed us."

"Why if you were not to blame?" The King inquired.

"There was a competition..."

"It was the girl's own fault." Lord Strange cut of Jasper, "She... She had to win at everything. And yours. If you hadn't been so wrapped up in the Duchess, then it might have been avoided."

"Wrapped up?" Bishop Morton asked.

"He was 'attentive' to her."

"We should maintain the course that we are on. My Lady The King's Mother is already making matches for the York girls with the Tudor nobles."

"So they may not be snatched from us and used to breed York heirs." Lady Margaret added.

"We do not know what the Duchess will do. She may do nothing. We should be ready but not think the worst." John de la Pole counseled.

* * *

Lady Margaret left the King's office and found Jasper Tudor waiting for her.

"Margaret? You're angry with me. As I am with myself. We were so close..."

"I do not wish to hear how close you were!"

"So close to peace. What was it you thought I meant?"

"She is a York!" Margaret cried, "Of all things. How could you even think to..."

* * *

Lizzie had taken Arthur out for some fresh air when her cousin came to speak with her. She passed Arthur off to the wet nurse.

"Lizzie," Maggie took a place beside Lizzie to join her, "I heard about the accident. I am sorry for our aunt..." She cleared her throat, "Could this not be good? For Teddy? If the Duchess turns against the Tudors, perhaps she'll send some men to rescue him..."

"It is bad, Maggie. Henry is more fearful than before. The threat against the Tudors means my sisters must now also be locked away in marriages. We must all be turned to Tudors."

"Me as well?"

"You are another York princess whose children could be heirs."

"Well, who will I be wed to?"

"I don't know yet."

"Will I live near Westminster? You'll not make me go away from Teddy?"

"I have told Henry I shall influence the matches. His mother will not be let loose to match you all with beasts or peasants. I will make a stand against his mother. I will do my best for you."

* * *

**Letter from Adelaide to Elizabeth**

_White Queen,_

_Your Roses prosper. There has been a turn of events, The Duchess Mary was injured severly while riding with Lord Strange. Margaret blames him for the fall, and has now vowed revenge against Henry Tudor. Soon, your Roses will be in full bloom and now with Margaret's aid our goal is within reach._

_Adelaide York_

* * *

Lizzie entered Lady Margaret's chambers to find Cecily and the King's Mother excitedly chattering around a chess board.

"Lizzie, look." Cecily urged her sister over. Motioning towards the white pieces, "This is me, the Queen, with my intended, John Welles. The pawns are our sisters and this is our cousin Maggie." Then picked up the black King, "And this is baby Arthur."

Lizzie grabbed the piece from her sisters hand, "Arthur is too young to be betrothed."

"But the King has said that he will win for him the hand of the Spanish princess, Catherine of Aragon." Margaret informed her, "Best ally to guard against your aunt."

"We may discuss it but we will not bind him to it. I will choose Maggie's husband."

"It is decided."

"Not by me and I am Queen. And I shall take the Queen's rooms now."

"She is to marry Henry's loyal commander, Richard Pole. The family have been notified."

"Pole is beneath her. And you will move out today." Lizzie ordered.

"They say he is a vicious brute who lost his arm and half the fingers on his hand but still fought on!" Cecily says excitedly.

"The King has blessed the marriage and it is settled." Margaret ignored Cecily, "As am I, in rooms the King gave me himself."

Lizzie smiled superiorly, "Jasper Tudor needs a wife. My mother's sister Kate is wealthy from her late husband and will bring funds to Henry's cause. I will suggest it."

Lizzie turned to leave as Cecily labeled the black knight for Jasper Tudor.

* * *

**Westminster Abbey**

Cecily wore a dress of regal gold to mary John Welles, adding to Lady Margaret's arsenal of allies.

* * *

**Palace of Westminster/Great Hall**

"One voice." Henry yells, they had arrived back from the church to find people cheering for King Warwick. "That's all it took. One woman crying out and men that swore fealty turn against me."

"John de la Pole. Just one, not all of your men." Lizzie stated.

"The other De la Poles have fled. Who else is against me? It's a pox that spreads like a plague and whispers in men's ears, 'Rise up! For no one loves the King! Rise up and spread this poison.' This has done me harm. And yet you urge me to release your cousin."

"You cannot think that I want this. All I want is my cousin from the Tower. It is neither his fault nor mine." She defended.

"It is Elizabeth, your mother's." Lady Margaret walked over to the royal couple.

"What?"

"She must have instructed De la Pole to snatch the boy to Burgundy."

"My mother is in Bermondsey and she is watched night and day."

"The woman who set off the crowd was paid to do it. You must have seen it, Henry. She did her job and she fled. Elizabeth will strike again. There is only one way to ensure she doesn't."

"What? What way?" The King asked his mother.

"Silence her forever, Henry, and Burgundy will lose their agent and their links to all your enemies. Cut off the head and the snake will die."

"Henry?" Lizzie begs, "No, she is my mother. She is our son's grandmother!"

"All of England laughs behind my back. I am a fool to them, that has no love from any man. Do you not think that I would kill for that? I would kill for less than that."

Henry rushed into the Great Hall to join the festivities with the women behind him. Lizzie was approached by Maggie, "Please tell him it isn't Teddy's fault."

"I am sorry, Maggie." Lizzie replied, "The best thing you can do is be obedient to your marriage plans. And pray for patience."

* * *

Lizzie snuck form her rooms and found her way out to a dock, able to hire a boat to take her across the Thames to Bermondsey Abbey. She commanded the monks to allow her entry and proceeded to her mother's room.

"Lizzie!" Her sisters cried as she opened the door.

Lizzie dropped to her knees and hugged her three sisters, before doing the same with her mother, "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner."

"But you're here now. How's Arthur?"

"He is well." Lizzie informed her, "I would have brought him but..."

"Henry doesn't know you're here." Elizabeth deduced.

Lizzie ignored the question and spoke to her little sisters, "Look at you, Anne! How much you've grown. I swear you're almost as tall as me."

"How did you get in?" the dowager Queen asked.

"The monks"

"They let you through?"

"I am Queen now, I command them. Well, tell me everything. Are you well? What news from Burgundy? Does my aunt send help to us? How are our Roses?"

"I hoped that you would tell me."

"You write to her. Surely you must know?"

"I can get nothing in or out. For the first time in my life, I am bereft of letters and of news. Tell me, please. What of the Tudor court? Your marriage? Would you still push him from the throne?"

"You are truly not in touch with anyone?"

"Even the boy who used to take my messages for me has gone away."

"Margaret is convinced you are the cause of Henry's troubles. She would have you dead."

"Of course she would."

"No, Mother, this is no idle threat," Lizzie warned, "Henry means it. He believes you planned for Teddy to be snatched and used against us."

"I know nothing of it. Besides, why would I use Teddy when we have two Roses on our side."

"If I knew what my aunt had planned, then maybe I could talk him round. If you know anything, please, help me."

"I have no power anymore. I have these four walls and your sisters, and that is all."

Lizzie bid her mother goodbye, and returned to Westminster. Only to find her husband waiting for her.

"Henry." She bowed before him.

"Even you..." He was angry, beyond a doubt, "Even you."

"I was just..."

"I know what you were doing. I have you followed, and I am proven right too because you went to see your mother. Did you really think you could just slip into the abbey where I keep her if I did not permit it? You lied to me and you are as treacherous as she is."

"Henry." She cried, "Henry, please."I went to see my mother, yes, because you said you would execute her. I went behind your back, but it was to help us. To see if she is plotting with Burgundy."

"And is she?"

"I don't know, because she told me nothing. Because, my mother no longer trusts me. She saw before I did myself that I am Tudor now. The birth of Arthur makes me so whether I like it or not because I will never stand against him. Our son puts me on your side forever. You may disbelieve it if you choose...but you are all I have now. Our family is all I have. How can I prove to you that I am with you, except to swear it?" Lizzie reached for Henry's hand, "We could work together, Henry. We could start our life, be happy."

* * *

**Letter from Elizabeth to Lizzie**

_My dearest Lizzie,_

_Yes, I have the means to write and I know how that will hurt you. But, there's something I must tell you, as painful as it is. When you were first with child, with Arthur, I knew then that he'd never be the king. I don't know where my sight comes from, but I could see it. Curse my name if you will. And hold your boy close, but Lizzie, you must change allegiance and ba ck your brother's claim for England. I know he will return to us"_

* * *

Maggie's hand shock terribly as the ladies undressed her. Her cousins, Lizzie and Cecily, prepared her marriage bed, "Lizzie? Will it hurt?"

"A little bit." Cecily answers, "But then it feels quite nice."

Maggie crawled into the bed as the room cleared out. A knock pierced through the silence of the room before her new husband, Sir Richard Pole, entered.

"My Lady Margaret."

"Sir Richard."

Maggie looks to Sir Richard lame hand, "An injury from Bosworth. It is a source of guilt to me that I can no longer fight in battle, and a torment when the weather turns." he clears his throat and moves to sit on the bed, "My heart was beating through my chest inside the chapel. I...I do not like to be, uh, the center of attention."

"Nor I."

"Margaret, I know I am beneath you but I will try to be a husband who's worthy of your name."

"I do not want my name." Maggie cried, "Plantagenet is hateful to me. All it means is danger and a broken heart."

"Your brother, Edward..."

"Must I live away from him? I cannot bear to."

"Then we will often be in London. You only have to ask for what will make you happy."

"Oh, thank you." She paused, "Maggie Pole. Everyone calls me Maggie."

* * *

Henry escorted Lizzie to her throne before taking his own and calling the meeting to order, "My loyal, true and trusted men. I have my throne because of you, and I am grateful. You will be rewarded. But first, we must attend to our traitor, the York woman who has plotted against me since I won the crown."

"Traitor!" someone called out.

"The penalty for treason is death. So..." Henry turned to his bride, "you, may tell your mother, when next you visit her, that the King is in rude health, and sends his regards!"

"Thank you," Lizzie cried, "Thank you, Henry."

Henry stood from his throne and reached for his bride and his sin in her arms, "Come," They left the room, as though they were the only ones alive. He lead her to his chambers and through the passageway, "I have something for you." He opened the door to he Queen's chambers and ushers her in, "I had my mother leave. You are the Queen, they are your rooms. I kept my promise, and now we will be happy."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**07 November 1487  
Westminster Abbey**

Lady Margaret Beaufort, the King's Mother, stood waiting for her moment. Bishop Morton had written, on her behalf, to the Pope for an annulment of her marriage to Sir Thomas Stanley. The Pope had approved it a month before and, her now former husband, had readily agreed on the condition he did not lose his place on Henry's council. Henry agreed, eager for the two parents he'd ever know finally find happiness in their twilight years.

Jasper Tudor, stood in front of the Archbishop of CAnterbury with the love of his lifetime by his side. And, his heart leapt with joy the moment it was announced that Margaret was his bride.

* * *

**1492  
Burgundy**

Addie

Bridgit

Collette

The trumpets sounded the arrival of Lady Catherine Gordon, eligible cousin to King James of Scotland. For the first time in ten years, the Lemaire cousins were together again. Bridgit and Adelaide outran the children and Thomas, crashing into Collette full force, causing all three to tumble to the ground laughing. Collette's children, in time with Adelaide's and Edward and Richard, piled on the girls.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" Addie cried out.

Around the smothering Collette said, "I missed you too. Bridgit? Are you wearing a fancy dress?"

"Are you wearing a plain?" Bridgit laughed.

Arthur and Thomas embraced before they reached for their family, untangling the group. Addie and Bridgit welcomed Arthur with near-equal enthusiasm. As they heard someone clear their throat, Adelaide, Bridgit and Thomas fell into place as Margaret of York strode forth.

Thomas motioned to his sister, "Allow me to introduce, Her Grace, Margaret of York, Dowager Duchess of Burgundy."

"Your Grace," Addie interceded, "May I introduce, the Earl and Countess of Norfolk," the Norfolks bowed.

* * *

**Letter from Adelaide to Elizabeth**

White Queen,  
  
I write with news of our success, both here in Burgundy and beyond. Margaret has received word  
from the Doge of Venice, who will publicly declare his support for your son, King Edward. All over Christendom, people sing songs of his return; of a handsome York prince with tawny hair. Our friends in Europe are many. For seven years they have written to tell Margaret of their love for Richard. Your son's cause grows stronger every day, soon he will be ready to come against Henry. He will be restored and take his rightful position as King of England.

Adelaide York, Countess of Dijon

* * *

**Palace of Westminster, Great Hall**

The court gathered silently in the Great Hall, Jasper and Margaret standing to their son's left, as the King was passed a letter with a small blue seal.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"The Duchess of Burgundy writes on behalf of the so called 'King Edward'" Henry reads out, "Inviting the Queen and I to be her guests at court."

"She is shameless!" Lady Margaret says.

"You must refuse." Jasper counseled.

"Must I?" Henry questioned, "And here I was thinking what a pleasant trip it might be."

"Prince Richard?" Lady MArgaret continued, "The whole world knows he died in the Tower years ago. The Duchess is either mad or a fool."

"She's neither, of course she knows the boy is an imposter. What does it matter if she is able to convince people otherwise?"

"The people of England support you." Lizzie comforted, "Do not doubt that."

"There are rumors, Your Grace," Thomas Stanley, the King's former stepfather informed, "of...nobles in the southern counties planning to flee to Burgundy."

"We shall close the ports." Margaret ordered.

"And stop all trade, all legitimate travel because of a rumor? England would be up in arms." Thomas' younger brother, William spoke.

"I agree. It is too drastic, the world would think I acted out of fear." Henry perceived.

"How will you respond?" Jasper asked.

With no answer, the King rose from his throne, leaving his councillors behind.

* * *

**Days Later**

Maggie Pole stood emotionally bared before the King and Queen of England. Since he first held her younger brother, Teddy, in the Tower of London she had feared him and distrusted the Queen, her cousin Lizzie.

"The Duchess of Burgundy has invited me to be a guest at her court." King Henry began, "I have decided that I shall send you in my stead."

"Of course, Your Grace." Maggie's husband, Richard, answered, "I would be honored to do-"

"No. I meant your wife, My Lady Pole."

"Me, Your Grace?"

"The two of you together."

"But, Your Grace, I've only met my cousin Edward once, and I have never met Richard."

"Surely you would recognize your own kin, would you not?" The King offered, "Who better to expose this boy as a pretender than his own cousin? How do you respond, My Lady?"

Maggie looked to her husband, hands shaking before answering the King, "If it pleases you, Your Grace."

The King then left the hall, with his QUeen sidling up to Maggie, "Let us walk, the children could use some air." Maggie was lead out to the gardens and watched with her cousin as their children ran off excitedly, "The princes and princess have missed their cousin." The Queen informed, "As I have missed mine. All is well in Wales? A Tudor husband is not so horrible after all."

"I do not think of us as York or Tudor. We are a family, a happy one. Or would be, if my brother could be with us." Maggie let that sit and then asked, "And you? Here with the King?"

The Queen smiled, "Every day he puts a fresh red rose and white rose into the Queen's rooms for me. Much has changed between us. Ours too is now a happy union." She stopped to comfort her cousin, "Please don't be nervous, Maggie. The Duchess may be persuasive to some, but she will stop at nothing to bring an imposter against my husband."

"I am pleased the King has so much faith in me. But," Maggie looked around to make sure none were in earshot before whispering, "You, yourself told me your brothers live. That our aunt and uncle used magic to save them from the tower and protect them. How are you so sure that they are not in Burgundy?"

The Queen sighed, "I know they are in Burgundy." Maggie was shocked beyond compare, how could her cousin lie to her husband in such ways. "I know it is them, but for the safety of my family and for the peace of England, they must be named imposters."

Maggie considered this before deciding, "I will do my duty to the King."

* * *

**A Week Later**

The Dowager York Queen was escorted into the Palace of Westminster by her new ladies. She had been ill for sometime, and upon Lizzie's last visit begged to be closer to her daughter and grandchildren.

"Your Grace." King Henry and his retinue were there to greet her, "It is my hope that your closeness to your daughter will speed your return to health."

"Thank you for your kindness."  
  
"I will visit you later." Lizzie said, as her mother was ushered off by her new ladies.

Cardinal Morton came rushing up to the King and Queen, "Your Graces. We need you for an emergency meeting." The Cardinal led them to the Great Hall before setting the unsealed letter on the table and informing the King, "We intercepted these at Greenwich. Signed and sealed by English Lords. Addressed to the Duchess of Burgundy pledging their support for the so-called 'York boys'."

The room was filled with his most trusted counselors. His uncle Jasper, stood next to the King's mother. While the Stanley brothers stood with Cardinal Morton.

William Stanley grabbed the letter and read them to himself before the King asked, "Well?"

"My men will make arrests." He replied.

The King's Mother started, "We should have acted sooner."

"A handful of traitors does not make a rebellion." Jasper rationalized.

"Not yet." The King looked stricken by the news, "The letters. How do they name me?"

William hesitated before answering, "Henry the Pretender, Your Grace."

"And them?"

"King Edward of England and Prince Richard, Duke of York"

"Our son is Duke of York!" The Queen yelled as the King turned from the table, "Ennoble him. Give people their rightful Duke, as they have their rightful King. Let us celebrate our strength."

"The Queen is right," MArgaret counsuled, "We will make Prince Harry a Duke, and when Lady Pole returns from Burgundy, she will denounce the boys publicly."

"Very well. Make plans. But, do not arrest the the traitors yet, I have...a different thought of how to deal with them."

* * *

**A Month Later  
**

**Mechelen Palace**

Addie

Bridgit

Collette

Adelaide and THomas stood on either side of MArgaret of York and her mother, watching as Maggie Pole and her company rode towards Mechelen Palace.

"Duchess." Sir Richard Pole bowed in unison with his wife.

"Aunt," Maggie greeted before bowing to Duchess Cecily and the Lemaire family, "Lady Grandmother. Aunt Adelaide. Uncle Thomas."

Margaret extended her hand for Pole to kiss, hesitantly he did so, "Such a pity the King and Queen could not join us. But it is a pleasure to welcome my niece and her husband to court. "

"We thank you for your hospitality, My Lady.."

"King Edward, is very much looking forward to seeing his cousin. I understand you will miss the young Duke's ennobling. Such a strange event given that the title is already taken. Forgive me. I merely tease."

"It's been a long journey." Cecily tries to un-stoke the fire her daughter was building, "Let's allow our guests to settle into their rooms."

"Of course, the Comtesse of Dijon," Margaret ushered them forward, "and her cousins will show you to your rooms. And later, you will meet King Edward."

"Lady Grandmother, perhaps you might show me the grounds first?" Maggie asked, fear plain on her face.

"I'd love to."

Margaret waited for the bow from MAggie and Pole before leaving. Duchess Cecily and Maggie went towards the gardens after; leaving Pole alone with the Lemaire's.

"Come with us, please." Thomas instructed the knight.

After a tremendous amount of winding turns Adelaide open a door to a suite somewhere in the guest section of the palace. Ushering everyone in she spoke to Pole, "These are to be your rooms," she jestered, "The bathing is through there. We have two maids who will see to brining water for you and MAggie should you need it."

"Thank you, My Lady." Richard bowed low, expecting them to leave.

Thomas cleared his throat, and on that signal Bridgit, Collette and Arthur left the rooms, closing the door behind them, "How fairs your marriage to my niece?"

"It fairs well, my lord." Pole was more afraid on this moment than any on the battlefield, "I am kind to her, and have grown to care for her. We have a simple but happy life with our son, Henry."

Adelaide stepped towards the knight slowly and terrifyingly, "If I hear of you being harsh toward Maggie in anyway, shape or form," she halted in front of the man, putting herself into his personal space, "My family and I will not hesitate to return your actions tenfold."

Without another word, Thomas and Adelaide left the room.

* * *

**That afternoon  
**

Addie and Thomas stood in the middle of the revelry watching as their children played with the Norfolk's; musicians and a vocalist adding to the merriment. They then wandered over to their niece, hoping to spend some time with her.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Maggie." Adelaide said.

"Is it?" Maggie questioned, "Or is it just something you say after abandonment."

"What?"

Maggie turned to her aunt, "You left us with Richard, even though you knew how to care for Teddy. And now he's"

"Maggie," Adelaide tried.

"Ah, here they come." Margaret called out, "King Edward and Prince Richard, Duke of York." Bridgit, Arthur and Collette shadowed the boys, guards at the ready. "Today we welcome guests from England. Sir Richard Pole and Margaret Pole, your cousin."

"Welcome, cousin. Sir Richard." Edward greeted.

"It is lovely to see you." Richard spoke.

"Come, Maggie. Come and sit next to your cousin so you can speak freely." Margaret urged.

"If it pleases my cousin, then I can think of nothing that I would enjoy more." Edward motioned her towards two seats in front of a massive amount of pillows, on which Cathy and her ladies already sat. The cousins took their places there, as their husband grabbed them drinks. "I am so pleased you could join us, Cousin!"

Maggie's glass shock in her hand, she wished her husband was standing by her for comfort, "Um...perhaps you can recall our times together as children?"

"My apologies, but though we are cousins, I'm afraid we only met once before. Our mothers were not exactly friends and our fathers...well...they were not always brotherly."

Collette chuckled into her glass, causing them to turn to her, "Forgive me, just a throat tickle is all."

Edward returned to Maggie to describe in detail the one time they had met, "It was the first Christmas after your father died. Everyone was trying to make it as happy as it could be for you and your brother. You were so brave. I watched when you and Teddy thought you were alone. You held him as he wept and told him everything would be well."

Maggie was struck by the realization that he was in fact correct about that christmas, and looking to her Aunt Adelaide confirmed it, but she stood to leave anyway, overcome by emotion, "That is not my memory."

Before she could get far, Maggie was stopped by Margaret, "I know what you will say to Henry, so play your charade for now if you must. But, when Edward rises against him, I will call on both you and your conscience to join us." She left Maggie with her husband and stood beside Edward, "The true King has been exiled, and England is in darkness. There is much still to be done. Let no one be in doubt about the task that lies ahead of us. But here today, at last, we have much lo celebrate. My beloved Edward and Cathy Gordon are to be married!

* * *

**Princes' Chamber Hall**

"Goodnight, my loves." Lizzie kissed her sons, "Remember to say your prayers."  
  
"I will. For you and Father. And My Lady, the King's Mother." Arthur promised.  
  
"Your grandmother will be pleased."  
  
"I will pray for your mother too. Is she unwell?" The Prince of Wales asked.

"She is mad. I heard Lord Strange say so." The young Henry answered.

"I never want to hear you say that again. Do you understand?" Lizzie chastened the new Duke. "Time for bed, now."  
  
Arthur watched his brother run off with the Nanny, before again asking, "Is she unwell, mother?  
  
"She is." Lizzie held her sons hand, and kissed his forehead for a second time, "Sleep well, my sweet boy." SHe went to return to her husband but found him wating for her at the end of the hall, "Lies are all my mother has, Henry. No one will believe her. England loves you. We have had seven years of peace."  
  
"And you?" The King's emotions were bare on his face, "Do you love me?"  
  
Lizzie grabbed Henry's hand, kissing him in between each answer, "You are God's King. You are England's King. And you are my King."  
  
"I will sleep alone tonight."

* * *

**Pole Chambers, Mechelen**

Maggie woke to an empty bed, getting up slowly she found her husband sat at a small table finishing off some letters, You were sleeping when I came to bed. I didn't want to wake you." He informed her.

"You stayed up late, then?"

"I received a letter from the King. So while the Duchess and her friends enjoyed their revelry, I made good use of it and went about the King's business. We must leave today. I've written to the King of the boy's betrothal to the Scottish girl." He stood, "But at least we will bring good news when we return." At the look of doubt on his wife's face, Pole walked over to her, "What is it, Maggie?"

Maggie knew she could trust her husband, perhaps he was the only person she could trust, "It is them."

Pole sat on the bed with her, "It is not, anyone could have known about that christmas; servants, your Aunt."

"It's not the story," She knew revealing this could cost Lizzie, "Lizzie told me, before Arthur was born, that the Princes' had escaped and came her to Burgundy with our Aunt and Uncle."

"Maybe she thought that."

"Richard, my Aunt and Uncle disappeared from the Tower that day too."

Pole could only council his wife, "Maggie, before you decide what you plan on saying to the King, remember the implications of not denying these men."

* * *

**Council Chamber  
Palace of Westminster**

Jasper and Margaret took their seats on Henry's right, as the meeting began.

"The Duchess has revealed her plans." The King began, "She hopes to win the Scottish army to his cause."

"There is no certainty of that," The Queen denounced, "or even any great likelihood. If Cathy Gordon was the highest born bride that she could buy for him, then Europe is little more convinced of his identity than we are."

"The girl is just a minor noble." Jasper read the letter after his bride, "If his claim is believed, you'd expect he'd win at least a French princess, if not a Spanish one."

"And Scotland is too poor to start a war. The Duchess may just be taunting you."

Henry thought it over, and left the room.

* * *

**Great Hall  
Palace of Westminster**

Maggie and Pole, waited in the Great Hall as the King entered to take his throne next to Lizzie, "Sir Richard, Lady Margaret Pole. We welcome your return."

"Your Grace, our mission to Burgundy has proven fruitful." Pole began.

"You questioned the boys as I asked, My Lady?"

"Yes, Your Grace." MAggie's voice wavered.

"And?" The King waited for an answer that did not yet come, "Did you recognize them  
as your blood? Are they Edward and Richard of York?"  
  
"They are no one whom I have ever seen before."  
  
"He is an imposter then? Not your cousin? Not the Princes Edward and Richard?  
  
"No, Your Grace."  
  
Satisfied, Henry moved to speak with Pole, "Is this the evidence?"

"Yes, Your Grace." He passed the small sack to his liege.

"Sir Pole...brought home the wax seals of every traitor who has written to the Duchess pledging fealty to the boy; proof of treachery from their own hands." He grabbed seals from the bag and called them out to be arrested, "Sir Boswell. Lord Smithson. Dorley." Exasperated he read out, "Elizabeth, Dowager Queen." Then pulled two together, shocked beyond compare to see the names, "Thomas and William Stanley."

As the brothers were arrest and pulled from the room, Thomas called out, "I am loyal...to the rightful king! Edward of York!"

* * *

***Jasper does not die in this fic***


	9. Chapter 9

***Only the following scenes exist from Episode 6: English Blood on English Soil***

* * *

**February 1492  
Tower of London, Execution Yard**

Lizzie stood next to her husband and children as they watched SIr Thomas and his brother be brought from the cells to the platform. Arthur had begged her all through the night not to allow the execution to take place but, she knew it must. They had openly turned on Henry and he could not let them live.

Sir William, silently took to his death. But, his elder brother did not.

"Before I die, I want you to know why." The former councillor started, "You use your power against God's own laws. Allowing an annulment of my marriage and taking with it some of my power. You are not the king, nor fit to be one. England rots beneath you, while men weep. So, kill me and you will kill many others after me. Men who will line up to say, 'Long live the true, able King..." He paused a moment to look Lizzie in the eye before yelling, "Edward V of York!" 

Resigned to oblivion, he placed his head upon the block. All the royal children had been instructed to watch. Harry was fascinated by it but Arthur, was horrified. He shied away, hoping his father was too preoccupied to notice.

The moment Sir Thomas' head landed on the gravel, Henry admonished his eldest son, "Arthur. You will never wear the crown if you cannot watch a traitor die."

* * *

**Palace of Westminster**

"If the men who won the field at Bosworth for me could betray me, then..."

Henry and Lizzie sat side by side in the Palace Gardens, after the executions.

"The rest are loyal." She promised her husband.

"Are they? Are you?"

"Of course I am." Lizzie urged, attempting to get all the love she felt for her husband across.

"I saw your face." He began, finally finding the words to explain his distance from her in recent days, "The day of Harry's ennobling banquet. When your mother said your brothers live. You couldn't look at me." He turned to his bride, "As you can't now."

Lizzie forced herself to look into her husband's eyes, she knew it was time to reveal the truth, "Henry...we...we," She sighed, "I wanted to tell you."

"Oh God." The King rose from his seat to pace, far angrier at his wife than he had been in years.

"Please, what my mother said was truth," She began, "My Aunt and Uncle were also in the Tower that day. Arthur Braose, his wife and Bridgit of Pratchett. They used magic to save my brothers, taking them away for two years. Then, the day you sent soldiers to bring me to Westminster, they came back to London and travelled to Burgundy. Where they remained."

"Then you have lied to me, for years."

"Yes," Lizzie went to her husband, "But, he is not the true King. You are."

"You have never told me this before. In all the years of our marriage!"

Lizzie grabbed onto her husband for dear life, "When we first wed, I was full of malice. Then my reasons for not telling you changed, I convinced myself I was shielding you. Protecting you and our family."

"From what?"

"Fear."

"So the boys are Edward and Richard of York?"

"Yes."

"His marriage to the scottish girl is underway, and when the feast is over. He is coming for my KIngdom."

* * *

**March  
Mechelen Palace Chapel**

Addie

Bridgit

Collette

The ceremony was underway. Thomas and Adelaide escorted Edward down the aisle and now waited to his right. Then came Arthur and Collette with the Lady Cathy Gordon between them, taking their prominent place on her left. While Bridgit stood with Margaret of York and Duchess Cecily, across from King JAmes of Scotland.

"Not just King James of Scotland. There are faces from every royal house in Europe." Bridgit informed Margaret.

"Except Spain." Duchess Cecily pointed out.

"They're busy with their newfound world and wealth. They would not trouble themselves with our small lives." Margaret thought.

"Perhaps they're more inclined to Tudor's side?"

"What can Tudor offer them?"

"A marriage contract," Bridgit piped up, "The most sought after bride in all of Europe is near in age to Arthur, Prince of Wales."

"A marriage between children," Margaret scoffed, "For what reason, ISabella is too busy to fight Henry Tudor's battles."

The Ceremony finished as Edward and Cathy rose from their position at the Archbishop's feet, and proceeded to be embraced by King James.

Most of the party moved to the great hall for festivities, except for Arthur, THomas, the Archbishop and the new couple. They had things to don.

* * *

**Edward's Chambers**

"I am sorry for this," Edward apologized again, "The Duchess was insistent on a bedding ceremony and it took many hours of discussion to limit it to my uncles and the Archbishop."

Edward and Cathy sat in bed as the Archbishop blessed the bed itself with Holy water and prayer. Then the ceremony began. THomas and Arthur were beyond uncomfortable, but knew it was something they had to do, for Edward and his future.

* * *

**Gardens**

"It was hard to leave her." Edward said to his Aunt Margaret as they traveled the gardens of Mechelen later, "Her peace as she lies sleeping."

"Her beauty will look even better on the throne of England. And peace comes after war."

"Who all follows me?"

"There are two groups. Those supporting financially and those who support with armed men and supplies." Margaret began, "The Doge has sent a great sum, that along the funds of Burgundy, Flanders and what little Thomas gave." She stopped their processsion, "But an army you have. Ten thousand strong from the KIngdoms of Flanders, Burgundy, Scotland, Ireland, The Roman Kingdoms of Austria and Germany, and Scandinavia are all on your side."

"Max convinced his father then?"

"Yes," MArgaret smiled, "Rather Mary did. How I miss her."

"She is safer with Max's family." Edward comforted, "And England will never hurt her again."

* * *

**June  
Bermondsey Abbey**

The room held the stench of sickness as Maggie and her husband came to visit her Aunt. She sat on the bed and helped Elizabeth drink while Pole stood close by.

"You are good, Maggie, to come to me when even my own daughter won't." Elizabeth said, as the cup was place back on the table by her bed.

Maggie looked to her husband before starting, "We were coming to London to visit Teddy anyway."

"You saw them, didn't you." Elizabeth asked, "My sons, King Edward and Prince Richard. Have they grown very fair?"

"We saw a pretender, Your Grace. Nothing more." Pole interceded.

Elizabeth ignored him, "I fear that I shall die before I lay my own eyes on them. Or see my Lizzie again. Please. Bid her come to me."

* * *

**Palace of Westminster Gardens**

Lizzie stood at the table in the gardens where her children were being tutored in Spanish, enjoying the thrill of their knowledge, and worrying about their lack of magical education. Lately, she saw a minute darkness in HArry and feared he was becoming an obscurial. 

She was pulled from her children when Maggie called to her, "Lizzie," Maggie curtsied, "We have not had a chance to speak in private since my trip to Burgundy."

"What would we speak of, Maggie?" Lizzie was guarded, "Traitors to my husband's reign? The nightmares that my son has had since he witnessed the beheading of a man he loved?" She saw the look of fear on her cousin's face, "I'm told you've been to see my mother once again."

"She wants to see you, Lizzie. She's unwell."

"I suppose she is still writing to my aunt in Burgundy? We have abandoned our attempts to stop it. Better that we let her do it and have the monks make copies so we know what web she weaves."  
  
"She did show me a letter she had just received." Maggie informed the Queen, "Everyone in Europe has accepted him, they all came to the wedding." Maggie chuckled, "Apart from Spain. Our aunt writes, 'Isabella is so lofty with her newfound wealth and self-importance...'"

"Spain did not attend?" Lizzie questioned, "You are certain of it?"

  
"It was in the letter. So will you visit her then?" Despite Maggie still speaking to her, The QUeen left without a word, her cousin calling behind her, "Lizzie?"

* * *

**Council Chambers**

Jasper and his bride, sat on the King's right as the Queen tore into the room.

"We must settle Arthur's betrothal, to the Princess Catherine of Aragon. Alone of all of Europe, Spain refused to meet the boy." Lizzie informed the room, "Perhaps they have no interest with their new vast lands and riches but..." 

"You've always said that Arthur is too young and that he will choose his wife for love." The King replied, shocked at his wife's sudden change of heart.

"Well, now I am saying he is old enough." Henry agreed silently as Lizzie continued, "She is reputed to be beautiful. It would give him something good to dwell on and ally us with the strongest force in Europe."

"If Europe backed the boy, they would've matched him with a far more powerful wife than third cousin-to-the-left of the ruler of the poorest land in Christendom." Margaret counseled, "They cannot be much of a threat."

"The QUeen is right, Uncle," Henry replied, "If we can come to terms with Isabella of Castile, then none would dare to wake that sleeping giant, now, or in the future. It would be the best deterrent."

"And," Jasper added, "the dowery would be significant."

"We will not leave it to a letter." The King informed them, "My wife and I will go there in person. While my mother and my uncle rule as Co-Regents."

* * *

**Courtyard**

The King oversaw the preparations for he and Lizzie's trip to Spain. Not only were there many trunks of clothing and necessities, but some coin had been allocated for the trip. Pole and Maggie came out to the courtyard, bowing to him.

"Godspeed, Your Grace. We're returning to our home in Wales." Pole informed the King.

"I have an honour to bestow upon you," Henry told the couple, "I'll make you Gentleman of the Privy Chamber to Arthur, Prince of Wales. You'll be his tutor and his guardian in my absence."

"It will be my pleasure."

"I can think of no one better."

"I had thought that honour would be bestowed on your Uncle, Jasper Tudor?" Pole inquired.

"He'll be far to busy with affairs of state."

Maggie was ecstatic, of all the Royal children Arthur was her favourite, "Well, we will take him home with us today."

"No, you will stay here with him at the palace, Lady Pole."  
  
"But...our son is..."

"He will be brought here." He promised, "I will send men to collect him."  
  
"Of course, Your Grace."  
  
"Will we tend to Prince Harry as well?" Pole asked the King.

"He will be left in my mother's care. She is fond of him." The King waited for another bow from the couple then went into Westminster.

"I know you hate to be at court," Pole consoled his wife, "but we'll make more time for Teddy while we're here. And before you know it, we'll be back home again."

* * *

**Mechelen Courtyard**

"Lord Dijon." Duchess Cecily called to Thomas, who came over and bowed to the elderly lady, who looked as though she had aged twenty years since losing her son Richard, "I wanted to apologize...for all the years of my hatred towards you."

"Ni apology is necessary."

"No," she urged, "it is necessary. As I blamed you for something that beyond your control; your birth."

"I was a constant symbol of your husband's infidelity, it is no wonder you treated me so. But," He smiled at the older lady, who in the last seven years had become kind to him, "I forgive you."

Near the retune stood Cathy Gordon, many months pregnant, Margaret going over to speak to her.

"Make him happy." MArgaret instructed the young girl, "But not so happy he forgets his cause."

"It is a shared cause now." Cathy's thick Scottish accent was evident, "And I will loan to him  
whatever strength he needs."  
  
"Keep some for yourself. And make that child a boy."

While Edward said his farwell's to Duchess Cecily, Thomas returned to his family to prepare, "Lady Grandmother, do not fear for me. This work is God's work, and He alone will decide the outcome."

Edward mounted his horse as the large party left Mechelen behind them. Adelaide spoke to no one, "And, into Hell we go."

* * *

**Spain**

The trip had been long and hard for Lizzie and Henry. Though they planned on staying only a day or two, they had some of their things brought with them, in an attempt to show England as wealthier than it was.

The King and Queen were lead through the gardens and into the Throne room of Alhambra Palace, where a dance took place with Catalina of Aragon as the star. THen they laid eyes upon the rulers of Navarre and Aragon; the infamous Isabella and Ferdinand.

"Thank you for the wonderful dancing." Henry began, "We are most charmed by your daughter. We are honored to visit your most beautiful palace. It has long been my wish to form an alliance between our two great nations with a marriage of our son and heir, Prince Arthur, and Princess Catherine."

" _We will speak in Spanish_ " Isabella ordered the visiting King.

" _Your Grace,_ " The man who had escorted them informed Isabella, " _The King speaks only English, French and Flemish_ "

Annoyed by this, Isabella began her speech, "You saw our daughter, Catalina. She's beautiful and rich. Daughter to the mightiest land in Europe."

" _Have they rid themselves of the three pretenders?_ " Ferdinand leaned over to ask his wife.

" _No. They have not._ _Our daughter is the most prized possession on the marriage market, and they come here too weak to put their house in order._ "

" _Your Grace,_ " Lizzie began, shocking everyone in the room, " _I learned your language with my sons, so I make speak with the Princess Catherine. Catalina..."_ She corrected herself, " _...when she comes to court."_

 _"Then there is no need for 'beating around the bush'"_ The mighty queen decided, " _Dispose of the three York claimants. The boys who say they are your brothers and the Earl of Warwick in the Tower."_

_"'The boys' are imposters and..."_

_"They win support, they bring war and soon there is a different King."_ The Queen Isabella rationalized, " _Why should we give our daughter to a throne that will be snatched from under her? Be rid of them."_

_"If our countries are united-"_

_"We stop the threat for you? My daughter is to be your line of pikemen in the sand? Your army? Your cavalry? Your armour? No!"_ She dismissed, " _When there is only one heir to the English throne then we talk about marriage. Until that day, we do not sign. England is alone."_

King Ferdinand was in agreement to his wife, " _Are you clear now what you must do?"_

" _I think the little girl understands me perfectly. Say it is about the Pope."_

Lizzie turned to inform Henry, "She says both Arthur and Catherine are very young. She wishes for a papal dispensation. That will take time."

**The Next Day**

Lizzie and Henry were returning to their ship when he asked for clarification, "So she will write to the Pope and he will grant it, and we will have our alliance?"

"If her wishes are met, then yes."

* * *

Addie

Collette

Bridgit

**July  
Near Ash**

"How are you, Your Grace?" Adelaide inquired of Cathy, "Do you need a rest?"

The large army was now riding through Kent, so close to the town the Cousins once called home.

"No, I'm fine." Cathy smiled at the older woman, "You are close to Edward?"

"Yes," Addie smiled, memories flooding her mind, "I raised him, with my cousins."

"Then, I have you to thank for the wonderful man he is."

"No," She dismissed, "He was always wonderful. I just hope you both can be as happy as Thomas and me."

* * *

**Pole Chambers**

Maggie woke with a start as her husband came bustling in, "What is it?"

"The boy has crossed the River Tweed at Coldstream. King James rides with him, and his army." Pole informed her.

"No!"

"Wake Prince Arthur. We'll take him to the royal apartment in the Tower for his safety. Lady Margaret is keeping Prince Harry here for now."

Maggie tore from her bed, placed on her garments faster then she ever thought possible and went to rouse Arthur. He was agreeable and it took little time to prepare him for the day. Within the hour they had arrived at the Tower and were walking through the courtyard.

"But Father said the Scottish wouldn't come. Have you sent word to him?" Arthur spoke like a King, though the fear was plain on his face.

"He'll be met at the docks with news." Pole answered, "We remain here."

* * *

**Palace**

Lizzie was near to tears when they returned to Westminster. Was this to be the moment she lost her first born? Where they coming for him? Was her mother's prediction coming true?

The King and Queen bustled through the Palace searching for Jasper. The moment Henry saw him he became a commander again, "How many? How many does the boy have with him?"

"We believe it is 4,000. At least of Scots. We have no knowledge of the true number, it could be almost 10,000. They say the boy has 1,400 mercenaries from Germany and Flanders." The King's Uncle reported.

"A tax was levied to raise the funds to pay our men." Cardinal Morton added.

"We are mustering. But the Cornish are up in arms about the tax, and men must be dispatched to quell them too." The King stopped, turned to his Uncle to ask the silent question _Why?_ before Jasper answered, "Well, they feel the Scottish borders are a long way from their door and they shouldn't have to pay for a war that isn't their concern. While, the leaders are camped on Blackheath hoping the men of Kent will rise with them."

King Henry was exasperated, "So I cannot muster from Cornwall, or from Kent. Anywhere else? Is Essex with me? Suffolk? Or is all the south and southwest lost to me? Send men to quell the Cornish and have the rest made ready to ride north with me."

"And Spain, Your Grace? Is Spain with us?" Cardinal Morton asked.

The King ignored the question, "Mark the names of those who do not come, they are against me. Hire mercenaries to boost our numbers. We have no allies."

Henry left to change, while Lizzie stopped Jasper for a moment, "Where are my children? My son, Prince Arthur?"

"He's in the tower for his safety. Meg is with her nanny, under heavy guard and Prince Harry is with my wife." He comforted the Queen, "All are perfectly safe, they were our first priority."

Jasper followed the King, leaving Lizzie to think about all that had happened. A sudden and persistent _TAP TAP,_ came from the nearest window. THe Queen turned to look and found a large white owl with a letter in its beak. SHe urged it over to a window she could open and let it in. The bird waited as the Queen read the letter. With no ink or quill near, she used her wand to snip a piece of her hair and sent that as a reply. SHe hopped they could understand her.

The Queen proceed to the King's Chambers as these would be their last moments together. She helped him with his weapons before informing him of the contents of the letter, "I've heard word from my Aunt Adelaide. She wants to meet me, at an Abbey, to negotiate. If all goes well it may mean no blood is spilled."

King Henry took his wife in his arms, as best he could laid down with a full set of armour, "WIll you be safe?"

"Yes, my aunt would never intentionally harm me."

"Then go, be the Queen."

* * *

**Beaulieu Abbey**

Adelaide waited impatiently for Lizzie in Beaulieu Abbey. She had prayed all through the night that this could work, if Lizzie had not changed as much as Elizabeth had said.

"Aunt?"

Adelaide turned at the sound of the now Queen Lizzie. It was bittersweet, Adelaide was always found of Elizabeth of York, for she knew Lizzie was to be a strong Queen. But, that was before she became close to Edward.

"My dear Lizzie," Adelaide motioned to the pew, "Would you sit with me?"

"That would be nice," The Queen sat, not expecting a curtsy, "We must get down to business then. HAve Edward surrender to Henry and the war need not occur."

"I cannot do that," Adelaide sighed, it seemed Lizzie had changed, "What changed you? When Edward and Richard returned you were adamant to see them on the throne."

"I had a son, Arthur." The Queen explained, "ANd now, it is to be his throne. I will do everything within my power to see he becomes King and no harm befalls him."

"Then take this offer. Edward vowed that should you surrender he would let you and Henry live in peace in Wales, he could rule there. But, no matter what, should Edward win you and your children are safe."

"I cannot take that deal." Lizzie paused a moment, "Why are you doing this?"

Adelaide sighed, "The same reason you are. Edward is as much my son as Charles. I would do anything for him."

"What about you? Your children? And Bridgit? Collette and her family? What happens after this war, if Henry wins."

"I assume we'll be executed."

"No, not if I have my say. Come to Westminster, educate my children!"

"If Henry wins, that means Edward will be dead. And God will have spoken." Lady Dijon thought, "Fine. If Edward loses, Richard will renounce his claim and my family will return to Westminster. But," she grabbed to Queen's hands, "If Henry loses, you give up your claim and your children's. Then you may live your days out peacefully in Wales or Westminster or Grafton. Wherever. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

**York Camp**

Adelaide rode into camp to find the army still there, shocked she asked the first soldier she saw, "Where is the King?"

"In his tent, Her Grace is in labour."

Adelaide jumped from her horse and tore off for the tent. When she arrived inside she found her cousins handing a new born son into Cathy's arms; Edward right beside her.

* * *

**Westminster Courtyard**

Henry rode in victoriously, happy as the pretender had turned tail and ran. Climbing down from his stead, he saw his wife racing to his arms, "It is over. He withdrew."

"Henry." The Queen kissed the man she loved passionately.

"He could not bring himself to take up arms against God's own anointed king."

"No York man would ever run from battle."

"I know. But now, no one will ever believe his claim again."

* * *

**Great Hall**

The next morning the King called a meeting, where he informed the Queen, Sir and Lady Pole and his council, that Edward and Richard had not in fact fled, "He didn't run away. He left to see his newborn son." The KIng turned the letter over in his hand, then moved to the fireplace.

"A son?" The Queen questioned.

"He has an heir. But he has lost half his forces. It seems they were not in favour of delaying battle for the birth."

"No." MArgaret cried out.

"And with that, his claim is strengthened, false as it is, and others will declare for him."

"Well, he withdrew. Perhaps he will not come again." Pole suggested.

"He'll come. We don't know where or when, but he will come. And I must pray the nobles will support me because the new tax on the peasants will ensure that they do not. We need Spain more than ever."

* * *

**Queen's Chambers**

The moment the Queen left the Great Hall she returned to her chambers, and had her ladies begin a monumental task. She was nearly finished, now alone in the room when Henry came to see her.

"There are over 50. All of England's noble families must turn out for you. And I have written to ensure that they will."

Henry was touched by the gesture. Beut, had some news to give, "Your mother is dying. You must go to her. If it were Jasper, I would do everything in my power to be there for his last moments. Go." The King sighed, "8,000 Cornish men have joined the boy, out of hate for me. My army gathers. I must go to them."

* * *

**Bermondsey Abbey**

Lizzie rushed to her mother's room, praying she wasn't too late. She sat dwon on her mother's bed and attempted to hold her.

"I waited for you." The Dowager Queen ecked out.

"I'm here."

"What we have lived through together. Now Melusina sings for me."

"No." Lizzie cried, "No, she doesn't."  
  
"Please, Lizzie. Be there for your brothers." Elizabeth begged, "You think I have not been fair to you."

"It doesn't matter, I love you, Mother. Stay with me."

"Can you hear her singing?" And with those words, Elizabeth Woodville, The White Queen took her last breaths.

* * *

**York Camp**

Arthur and Collette stood together, holding one another for dear life. Neither knowing how the battle would end.

Thomas kissed his wife, placed their foreheads together and declared, "I love you. I always will."

"I love you." The children came over, Charles in his armour, the sight made Addie wept, but he was 18 and thus old enough (in her opinion) to fight. Addie hugged her son tight and watched as he joined his father.

The cousin came over to the King's dining tent, Edward and Richard on their knees in prayer. Cathy and baby James in her arms.

When they finished Edward stood, and spoke to his wife, "Go, Cathy, it's time. Take our son and claim sanctuary with my family."

"Promise me you will win back your kingdom."

He couldn't promise that, as he knew all along fate may be against him, "I will come for you both when I have won."

The cousins, Cathy, the Dijon daughters and the Norfolk children mounted their horses and left for Beaulieu Abbey. Watching behind them as the army moved forth into battle.

* * *

**July**   
**Tudor Camp**

"So few of them turned out for you that the ones who did feel torn and say they will not fight their own kind." Jasper informed, as Lord Strange entered with the Queen.

"Henry?"

"Lizzie!" The King stood with Jasper and Pole, having just learned that half his forces left them to fight alone.

"SHe is gone. I had to see you." Tears forming in her eyes.

"You rode all through the night?"

"You needed to know about my meeting," Lizzie took a deep breath, "If you win, Richard will renounce his claim and my family will return to our court."

"And, if I lose?"

"Then Arthur, Henry and I must renounce our claims. But, we can live."

Henry ran a hand down his face, stressed beyond belief, "First the nobles, now this."

"The noblemen whom I wrote to did not come?" A single tear escaped her eye.

"They claim the swelling sickness, something else to blame me for."

"What?"

"Since Spain is not with us they feel we are alone in all of Europe, while the boy has every kingdom and my own men flocking to his side."

"No." Lizzie declared, "No, they are traitors. They will not do this!" She mounted her horse and road, alone out to the road, determination in her mind. She found them not far from camp, "My Lords! My Lords!" She called out, the stopped, "Do you know me?"

"Of course, Your Grace." One man answered, "You are the Queen of England."

"Then listen to your Queen when I command you! England is invaded by a pretender and the Scots! Since when have Englishmen feared Gaels and Celts and run from warfare with their tails between their legs?"

"They say he is the true king, Edward of York."

"If he were Edward, he would be my brother and I would tell you so myself! But he is here to kill your kin and rob England of what was never his! If you fear God then you will honor your true king, Henry Tudor!" She paused, "And if you will not do it for your King then do it for me! The daughter of Edward IV and Queen Elizabeth Woodville, who has just passed from this life into God's hands." Her voice broke. But the men, followed her back to camp. She dismounted and walked to her husband, "Your men are here and they support you."

Henry smiled to his wife, before addressing the army, "When this battle is over you will live in peace with your families knowing that you have done your duty to your King, your God, and to your Queen."

Cheers erupted throughout the camp. Henry took Lizzie's hand and lead her into the command tent.

"How can I thank you?"

"Come back to me. To us."

"You must go." He told her, "The guards will take you back to London."

"Henry, I..."

He cut his Queen off with a kiss, "Tell me afterwards."

* * *

**Battle of Deal**

The battle was well underway when Thomas, Arthur, Prince Richard and Edward came face to face with Henry Tudor. Thomas and Arthur fought with spells as well, but it wasn't enough. Henry cut down Edward. While Jasper Tudor took down Arthur Braose. LEaving booth dead on the battlefield, Thomas apparated Prince Richard away to Beaulieu Abbey.

* * *

**Beaulieu**

When Thomas arrived, the cousins knew the moment the battle was over, Henry would come for them. They waited outside the Abbey as the King of England rode up with a small force, including Charles to her relief. He addressed Thomas and Adelaide.

"I have been informed by my wife, that you agreed to surrender if Edward died. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Adelaide got out through silent tears. "We agreed to return to your court. But, please allow Lady Cathy Gordon safe passage to Scotland."

Henry couldn't willingly murder a babe, the world would just have to think it died unexpectedly, "Lord Strange," the man strode up beside his King, "Take a small force and escort the Lady back to Scotland. But, make sure you don't go over the border."

After Lord Strange depearted, Henry ordered the small retune on to London.

* * *

**Westminster Great Hall**

Collette (Black for Mourning)

Adelaide

Bridgit (no headgear)

The Hall was packed with nobles reveling in the victory. The King called for quiet, "Here today we welcome back some of Her GRace's family. The newly re-ennobled Lord and Lady Wessex and family," The room applauded, "And the dowager Lady Norfolk, with her family. She lost her husband at the Battle of Deal, but today we posthumously recognise him."

With that the nobles went on with their joy, But, the King seemed less enthused.

"You won Henry." The Queen tried to make him feel better.

"But the other one ran. That is not good news. You think this is the end of it? That he won't also raise an army against me?" The Queen had no answers. They both noticed a letter was passed to Jasper, "What? What is it?"

"Richard of York, has claimed sanctuary." Jasper read.

"Where is he?"

"Beaulieu Abbey."

"So I cannot even send my men to bring him to me?"

A thought came to Margaret, a gift she'd given in celebration of her marriage to Jasper, "Not men. I can do it."

* * *

**Beaulieu**

The King's Mother rode in with a small guard and was met by all the monks of Beaulieu Abbey, "Abbot," She spoke to the leader, "Please bring out the boy. We know that he is here."

"My Lady, The King's Mother," He began, "We could not refuse him sanctuary.

"You did what any holy man would do. But your allegiance is to God and to the King. And I am on God's work. You will find the definition in the Bible, in your library."

With a sigh of defeat the Abbot released Richard over to MArgaret.

* * *

**Queen's Chambers**

"She did it!" Jasper called out as he rushed into the Queen's room where the Royal family sat together, "Margaret has the last pretender!"


	10. Chapter 10

***Only the following scenes exist from Episode Seven: Two Kings***

* * *

Addie Dress (same as last chapter end)

Bridgit (same as last chapter end)

Collette (same as last chapter end)

**Palace of Westminster Throne Room**

The Lemaire families stood beside Maggie Pole as Henry and Lizzie took their thrones, Richard being brought in after them.

"I bring you the last cause of England's troubles." Henry announced, motioning to Richard, "The money wasted, the lives lost, bringing you here. And all for what? A peasant boy. I will enjoy your execution. You'll be hung, drawn and quartered, so that the last thing that..."

"You should kill me, like you did my brother Edward, if you wish to stay upon my throne." Richard called to the room, "I am the last living son of King Edward, the IV and Queen Elizabeth Woodville. I am rightful King of England. You thought that I was murdered, but I live. So, you will stand aside and return to me the crown and throne which you stole form my brother, and as such have stolen from me, or you will face the righteous wrath of Almighty God, who will rage against your sin and cast you into hell."

Everyone waited with bated breath as Henry rose and clapped, "Bravo. A fine performance. You have missed your calling. Perhaps you wish to be a mummer in my court? I will ask the Queen of England what to do with you, seeing as you claim she is your sister." He turned to Lizzie, "Tell me, Queen Elizabeth, is this your kin?"

"Both of my brothers died, in the Tower of London at the hand of King Richard."

"Not quite the welcome you imagined."

* * *

**Winter 1492**

Bridgit waited until Maggie had taken Richard to see Adelaide, then stepped into the Royal Wardrobe, " _Incendio_ " she spoke on multiple garments before leaving the room in flames.

* * *

"Oh Richard!" Adelaide called as Collette helped the now injured man into her rooms. The King had gotten angry and beaten him that day. "We have a plan, you must leave tonight. If you refuse to give up your claim, then at least find some land and live in peace."

It took Addie, Collette and their daughter to convince Richard. And so, they took him down to an exit in which he could leave. They then went to help combat the fire.

"Did everyone get out?" They heard Lizzie call as Thomas handed her a bucket of water.

"Where...where is the boy?" He asked, "He must have started it. He's the only one inside."

Out of the flames he came, alive and still beaten. falling to his knees he claimed, "I am the son of King Edward the IV and Queen Elizabeth Woodville! I live through battle, walk through fire and I will have the throne of England!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Winter 1492  
Courtyard**

"Seize him!" Henry called to his guards. They grabbed Richard of York, forced his hands behind his back and pulled him to the King who whispered, "You are nothing. I am King of England, and you shall never be." He turned then to the guards, "Take him to the Tower, and see he stays there."

* * *

**Council Chambers/King's Offices**

"We must make a decision." Jasper opened the meeting, "We can not simply leave him in the Tower, like Warwick. He would be someone to back and save."

"Kill him." Margaret advocated, "Kill him and be done with it."

"Your mother is right." The Queen shocked the whole room, Henry didn't believe she'd ever agreed to Margaret on something like this. "If...we want to unite with Spain, then we must execute both Teddy and the boy."

"What are you talking about? I thought we were simply waiting for a Papal dispensation?" The King asked.

"The Queen Isabella begged I tell you that. Until, her true ultimatum became relevant."

"Well then," The King rationalized, saddened by the choice he was about to make, "Then it seems the Earl of Warwick and the pretender are to die."

* * *

"No, Lizzie please!" Maggie was on the ground in tears, her husband comforting her, "Don't do this. Teddy's innocent, he's a child in his mind. He brings no harm to the King."

Lizzie wished to comfort her cousin but could not, "This must be done, for the future of England."

* * *

**Tower of London**

"I'm scared, I'm scared..." Teddy tried to get off the platform, not knowing what was coming, but afeared all the same."

"Teddy, sweetest boy. You must kneel." Richard urged, tears in his eyes. Teddy was so simple and innocent. How could his sister have done this. "You must. Come. It's all right." He soothed.

Some guards held Teddy's head to the block, Richard holding his hand, "What did I do? I'll be good. I promise I'll be good."

"Ssh, you are good, so good. Just look at me."

Crying, the axe landed. His dear cousin gone, Richard the last male York alive. After they removed the body he turned to see Lizzie standing there, "Did you look away, Lizzie? Did you close your eyes? You closed your eyes, didn't you?"

"Yes." She was frozen in the cold winter winds.

"Only one coffin." He noticed, "So I am to disappear, as if I had never been. A royal execution. Henry grants me this dignity at least." The guards moved to force him onto the block, "Don't close your eyes. Because you know what you do this day. You know what you do." He raised his arms, ready for death, "So witness it. England receive my blood!"

The sword swiped and the head of her last brother rolled to her feet. What had she done?


	12. Chapter 12

Adelaide couldn't breath. They had watched the execution's beside Lizzie. Adelaide, Thomas, Collette, the children and Bridgit had failed. They failed their vow to protect the York children.

Lizzie screamed, tears falling free. THomas looked to his niece, held her up ad lead her to her horse. The group returned to Westminster, almost as a ghost Lizzie dismounted and proceeded inside.

"What do we do now?" Bridgit asked.

"We failed." Was all Adelaide could get out.

"No," Thomas had been watching his distraught niece leave, "We did not. We still have York's to care for."

"Henry Tudor killed my husband." Collette reacted, "You believe we should just forget that?"

"No, not forget. Forgive."

"Father is right," Charles rationalized, "Lizzie is alive, and has children that need your education."

He looked to his aunt Collette who nodded her head, "For Lizzie. And the children."

Thomas looked around to his family, each agreeing to remain at Tudor Court. Finally he landed on his wife, "Aye," Tears still fresh in her eyes, she closed them as one fell, "We stay."


End file.
